Hello True Love, Goodbye Capeside
by mistylee
Summary: Pacey and Joey's summer sailing on the Atlantic brings forth a surprise no one saw coming. How does Capeside handle the surprise? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Dawson's Creek," etc.

**A/N:** _This story is my first collaboration with another author, **Jelsi4life**. He is the mastermind behind everything that happens in this story, I'm just writing it. **Ant** on POTL, is kind enough to beta this story for me, so I want to give a big thanks to her as well!_

_This story takes place between Seasons 3 and 4, out at sea. I hope you guys enjoy! And as always, I look forward to reading what you think!_

_- Misty -_

**Hello True Love, Goodbye Capeside**

_A Dream Come True_

-One-

"_I think I'm in love with you," she declared with the conviction in her heart, standing on the dock by his boat, making the decision that would change their lives forever._

_He stopped working with the ropes in front of him, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "You _think_ or you _know_?" he questioned. He had to be sure._

"_I know," she answered without hesitation, leaving no doubt her intentions for him. _

_He smiled and turned to look back at her. He had to see it in her face, to make sure she was sincere._

_She smiled and took a few steps closer to him, ready to do the impossible. _

"_I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that. As scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me."_

"_So… what are we going to do here, Jo?"_

"_I want to come with you."_

"_What?" he asked in surprise. She couldn't be serious. "Are you crazy?"_

"_I want to stop standing still," she quickly explained, letting her heart do the talking for once. "I want to move forward, I want to come with you."_

"_What about Bessie and the B&B? They need you."_

_She slowly shook her head. "Not as much as I need you, Pacey."_

Ever since that day, that conversation kept reverberating in Pacey's mind. It was one of those defining moments where everything changed and the world around him suddenly had new meaning. Josephine Potter, the girl who was his favorite adversary, the girl who could infuriate him like no other, had suddenly become his whole world; his _everything_. Making her happy was all that mattered to him now.

As she slept gracefully in his arms, with her head resting on his chest, he took in deep breaths, inhaling the night around him. The taste of the salt from the sea along with Joey's feminine scent filled the air, making him relax as he gazed up at the stars. It seemed impossible for this night to get any better. His life was finally complete.

Joey slowly stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. He smiled and gazed down at the goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Are you cold?" he murmured softly, reaching for a blanket.

She smiled and shook her head, completely content tangled up in his arms. It was the best place to be at night, under the stars, on the deck of the _True Love_. She always felt so safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her like this. She never wanted to leave.

"Then why are you shivering?" he asked with concern, letting his hands move up and down her arms to warm her.

"I'm not shivering because I'm cold, Pace… I just had a dream."

He brushed back her hair so he could look at her face better. The moon cast a glow on her bronze skin making it glisten. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wishing he could read her mind. "And what was Miss Potter dreaming about?"

She smiled and relished under his tender caresses, snuggling up into the crook of his neck. "Do you even have to ask?"

Pacey kissed the top of her head, knowing very well what she was dreaming about, and teased: "Yes I do. Who knows what could be taking up your thoughts, Potter? It could be anything like school, Bessie, the B&B… or even worse."

She looked at him questioningly. "Like what?"

"Sharks," he answered simply.

She smiled and sat up. "_Sharks_? Why would I be dreaming about sharks?"

"Your mind is crazy, Potter," he teased. "You may get in your pretty little head that I would save you from one."

"And you wouldn't?" she accused with a furrowed brow.

"Well, have you seen their teeth, Potter?" he replied sarcastically. "They are very scary creatures and I thought _you_ of all people would have watched the Discovery Channel long enough to pick up on that."

Joey rolled her eyes and sat up. "So you'll beat up a bully and sacrifice your best friend for me, but you wouldn't save me if I needed to be rescued from a shark?"

Pacey nodded with a smile. "You got it Potter. I draw the line with sharks sporting razor sharp teeth."

"Good to know, Witter," she mocked, moving away from him. "I'll make a note not to mingle with the fishes anymore."

Pacey smiled and pulled her back down to him. "Come here, Potter. I'll just make sure to keep you safe. How's that sound?"

"Better," she answered with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could see the reflection of the moon in his deep blue eyes and couldn't help but be drawn in by them. They were hypnotizing and before she realized what was happening, her lips were on his in a fiery kiss. Kisses they were able to express without fear of what would happen if Dawson saw, for that was the beauty of being out at sea.

When they finally broke apart, Pacey whispered, "You never told me what you were dreaming about, Potter."

She smiled, "You really want to know?"

He nodded before placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I was dreaming about this incredible guy who inspired me to go away with him, on a crazy three month cruise, where there is no showers, one bed, two hammocks, and fish cuisine prepared for every meal. And despite the lack of luxuries, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else than right here, with him."

"What an interesting dream, Potter."

She smiled and whispered close to his ear, "It is, but you never told me about your dreams, Pacey."

He gently hooked his finger under her chin so she could meet his eyes. "That's because I'm living it, Potter."

Her cheeks tinted crimson in embarrassment as she looked away. He seemed to have that effect on her a lot lately. It was something she was still trying to get used to. When she looked up again, the sun was beginning to peek up over the horizon reflecting elegantly in the water below.

"So where is our next stop, Witter?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes still on the beautiful sunrise in front of her.

"That's a surprise Potter," he answered softly, holding her more securely in his arms.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"That's the general concept of a surprise," he teased. "So no, I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" she asked with a small pout, batting her eyelashes.

"It's not going to work, Potter," he answered as he refused to look at her, knowing he could never say no to those beautiful brown eyes.

"Pacey, please?" she whispered softly, kissing his neck as a bribe.

"Potter…"

"Okay, fine," she relented with a sigh.

"Thank you," he murmured with relief. She was starting to play hardball with those kisses and he was thankful she didn't want to test his willpower any further.

After awhile, he gingerly maneuvered out from underneath her as they drifted closer to the coast. He went below the deck, making sure she couldn't see him, as he made the last minute preparations for his surprise that day.

He took the simple golden band out of the box and examined it one last time. It wasn't fanciest of rings, but the minute he saw it, he knew it was for her. He polished it with his shirt, wanting it to be perfect for her, before he finally placed it back into the box. He looked back up to the deck, where she was waiting for him, and knew this night was going to be perfect.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Since I took a little longer with this update than I wanted, I'll post the next chapter on Friday, the 11th. So I hope you'll look out for it then! I also have the next "Aftershock" and "Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever" updates ready. I'm just waiting for the okay from my beta and then I'll get those up soon. Probably Aftershock tomorrow at the very latest. But anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful week! :)

-Misty-

* * *

_Preparations_

-Two-

The trees were thick and the wind was strong in the small village where Pacey decided to dock the _True Love_ for the night. It was in a secluded area with only a few trees, shrubs, and even a boarded up shack in the distance where someone had previously charged docking fees.

The emerald scenery was gorgeous with patches of gold and cherry colored flowers growing wild in the meadow by the water. The location was breathtakingly perfect for Pacey's surprise for Joey that night. He couldn't have imagined a place this beautiful in the world.

He was standing by the mainsail, admiring the scenery, when he realized he needed to get to work on his plans for the evening. He had a lot to prepare and Joey's presence was making it impossible for him to get anything done.

"Potter?" he said softly, digging in his pocket for the money he had saved up.

She looked up from her book, lying in the hammock below and answered, "Yeah?"

"You need some more clothes, right?"

She furrowed her brow and sat up. "Yeah… I guess so."

"Well here's your opportunity then," he answered with a smile, handing over the folded bills without a second thought.

She hesitated before taking it. It wasn't in her nature to just accept money like that, but Pacey seemed so genuine. "Oh… Okay. Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Don't even think about it."

"No really, I want to pay you back. When we get to an ATM I'll reimburse you."

"Would you just take the money as a gift, Potter, and not worry about it?"

"No Pacey! Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Because it's_ your_ money and you shouldn't have to spend it on _me_."

"But what if I want to?"

"Then I'd say you're either crazy or a fool."

"How about a crazy fool in love," he answered with a wry grin. She didn't seem impressed.

"But Pacey-"

"-Potter, just take the money."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

And before Joey had a chance to argue, Pacey's mouth took possession of hers so she couldn't respond. He literally stole the words right off the tip of her tongue. She was in shock that he could do that so quickly and with such passion.

Their lips danced together on fire; a fire that had ignited with their quarrelling, causing an impossible combination of sparks and chills to course down her spine, giving her the kind of pleasure only his touch could provide. His hands moved down to the curve of her lower back as he forced her to press up against him. She was so surprised by the kiss and the way he just took control of her body so easily that she felt weak.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and started to caress it lightly as he broke away from her. He smiled when he saw the new condition she was in and asked: "Will you take the money now?"

She slowly opened her eyes, unable to form words.

"That was… that was…" she muttered incoherently, trying to put her feelings into words.

She inhaled deeply and finally answered his plea. "Thank you Pace…"

"No problem, Potter," he answered with a satisfied grin, moving away from her so she could stand on her own.

"Now why don't you just mosey on down to the little shops in town and have fun. I'll stay back here and get the boat settled."

She was caught off guard by his change in demeanor. How did he do that so fast? Go from a kiss like that to thinking so easily. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Uh… me?" he stuttered in surprise. "Um… Why would you need me?"

"I don't know. You came with me last time, I just assumed…" she trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Pacey Witter, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "Me? No! Never…"

"You are too!" she exclaimed, now poking him in the chest.

Pacey threw up his hands in defense. "I'm innocent Potter! Honestly!"

Joey rolled her eyes and mumbled words under her breath that he couldn't understand.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Would you just go, before I lose _all_ of my restraint and decide to keep you forever?"

She looked at him strangely. "Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?"

Pacey groaned, refusing to explain his motives.

"You know Potter, most girls just accept the generosity of their boyfriend's wallet and go shopping without any questions... But not you."

"Well I'm not _dense_ like most girls and I know when my boyfriend is playing me."

Pacey laughed at that accusation. She wasn't completely false, but she sure wasn't exactly right either.

"I'm not playing you, Joey," he answered with a knowing grin. "I just thought you might like to go shopping for awhile and take in the sites. I'm going to be a few hours working on the boat and I thought you might like something better to do."

She stared at him questioningly with her arms folded over her chest, not sure if she was buying this story just yet.

"Potter, _you_ of all people should know how tedious the work is here to set up everything. I'm trying to do something nice for you and you're not letting me."

Joey sighed but relented. "Fine... I'll go. But if you leave me here Witter, I swear-"

"-Jo," he interrupted with a reassuring smile. "I'm not leaving you now… nor would I _ever_ leave you. I promise. So just go out and have some fun. "

She looked down at the cash in her hand and sighed, before turning around and walking away from the boat.

Pacey smiled, admiring her retreating figure, before remembering his own task at hand. Now if he could just remember where he put that recipe…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Joey strolled down the street, studying the different shops in town, a small general store at the end of the road caught her eye. It was the only wooden building on the block of brick stores, and it was in dire need of a paintjob. However, it seemed to be calling her name (as well as her wallet) as she looked through the window at the lovely lotion display.

She could almost smell the wild berry lotions and the honey perfumes from this side of the store and it was intoxicating. The sight was so alluring that the thought of a warm bath with the wonderful shampoos, sent an intense desire through her veins.

She quickly walked into the store and found the lotion exhibit. Everything smelled like heaven down that aisle and she was beginning to remember what it felt like to be clean again. Something she had almost forgotten after being out on the water for so long.

She reached out towards the bottle that seemed to attract her the most and popped it open, inhaling the delicious scent. She was so caught up in the aroma that she failed to notice a young clerk walk up from behind her.

"Ah… _Moonlight Path_," the woman said softly, looking over Joey's shoulder to the lotion in her hands, "Excellent choice."

Joey turned around to come face-to-face with a tall blonde woman with an intriguing figure. She was smiling brightly as she took the lavender colored bottle from Joey.

"You know, they say that no man can resist this scent on a woman. That once he's had a whiff of this on her skin, he's hers forever."

Joey tried not laugh at the woman's silly sales pitch. She knew a lot of girls that would buy the lotion just for that reason, and she was certainly not one of them.

"Well then, I guess this isn't the one for me," she teased.

The woman looked at her suspiciously, so Joey explained.

"What if the wrong guy takes a whiff? Then I have a soul-mate on my hands and who wants that?"

The woman laughed at Joey's sarcasm and put the lotion back. "Good point, Miss…"

"Potter," Joey answered, taking her hand.

"Well if you need anything Miss Potter, don't hesitate to ask."

Joey nodded graciously and then smiled. "Actually, I could use your help. You wouldn't know where a girl could get cleaned up in this town, do you? You know like a hot bath and maybe somewhere I could fix my hair?"

The blonde woman smiled. "Well yes, I do actually. There is a lovely house down the road that has your name on it. And if you wait 30 minutes, I'll be able to go with you."

"Okay, that sounds great," she answered with enthusiasm. Finally, a place where she could go to feel like a woman again.

Joey looked down at the lavender lotion again with longing. She had to admit, despite the poor sales plot, it did smell pretty damn good. And it would be nice to feel attractive around Pacey again and not feel like she's one of the fish from the sea.

"Um… I guess I'll take this too."

The clerk smiled, knowingly. "He must be a great guy, Miss Potter."

Joey smiled, "He is."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dougie, it's not working," Pacey tried to explain as calmly as he could at the nearest pay phone, holding a large dish in his hands with two charred lobsters on top.

"Did you follow the instructions I sent you?" he asked with an irritable sigh.

"Yes, Dougie… I removed the shell and stuck it on the grill after I seasoned it like you told me."

"Oh Pacey… You weren't supposed to remove the shell!"

"What?" Pacey snapped. "But it says right here…" he paused and glanced over the recipe.

Of course, right there at the top it read in bold print: '**Crack the shell, but DO NOT remove it.**'

"Great," he muttered in a panic. "And Joey's going to be back any second now."

"Just calm down, little brother. Did you buy the extra food I told you to get?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Good. Now just use the second recipe I sent and you should be okay. It's not as time consuming and a lot easier than preparing lobster. What time is Joey supposed to get back anyways?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just told her to go shopping. I didn't really get into the specifics."

"Did you dress the table like the picture I sent you?"

Pacey looked back at the rounded table, by the water, which was covered with a white table cloth and two perfect red roses in the crystal vase. Two golden candles were placed strategically on either side of the roses while the dinner plates were set elegantly on each side. It wasn't _exactly_ like the picture, but it would work.

"Yeah, I think I have everything."

"Alright then little brother, good luck tonight! I hope she likes your surprise."

"Yeah," he replied anxiously. "I hope she does too."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As promised, here is the next chapter! Hopefully it will put all of your worries and concerns at ease... _for now_. :)

**The Promise**

-Three-

Pacey smiled fondly down at his main entrée, sitting on the table outside. He had actually prepared the three course meal all by himself. Well, maybe not _all_ of the three courses, but indeed the most important one. And it actually appeared to be edible too. Not to mention it didn't smell bad either. So that part of the evening was coming along just wonderfully.

"Pacey!" he heard her gasp from behind. Her voice took him by surprise because he could usually tell when she was near. That flutter in his heart had yet to fail him. And it wasn't until he looked at her that he realized his heart had been fluttering chaotically all afternoon and evening.

"Wow," he muttered dumbly back at her. "You look… you look_ beautiful_ Joey."

She smiled with wide eyes, inspecting the dinner he had prepared in amazement, while Pacey stayed back and inspected _her_.

She had obviously fixed her hair with dark curls cascading over her shoulders. Her white strapless top emphasized the bronze skin that was exposed by her unadorned neck and shoulders. The classic jean-shorts she was wearing accentuated the curves she had developed over the last few years, allowing him to appreciate the woman she had become.

"You did this Pacey?" she asked in disbelief as she moved closer to the food on the table, admiring the lit candles and crystal wine glasses he had set out.

"Don't sound too surprised," he teased as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close to him. "I've been known to do something nice on occasion."

She placed her hands over his with affection, relaxing in his firm, yet gentle embrace.

"But what occasion would this be?"

"The fact that I love you," he whispered huskily, moving the chocolate curls away from her neck so he could take in her mesmerizing scent.

She sensed what he was doing and lifted her shoulder to stop him.

"Be careful, Pace," she warned. "I'm wearing a lotion that could make you mine forever."

He smiled, "It's already happened, Jo."

"Well in that case," she teased as she turned around in his arms, meeting his lustful blue eyes. "I'll just have to keep you."

He brought his hand up to her hair and leaned in to kiss her slow and meaningful – letting his right hand grasp the curls in his fist, while his other hand discovered the newly exposed curves on her body.

A soft moan was lost in the kiss when she leaned further into him, letting her chest meld to his. He tore his aching body away from her to stop.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes, clearly wondering why he had stopped.

He smiled reassuringly, "Oh trust me, Jo. There's plenty of time for desert _after_ dinner. But for now, I would like to escort you to your seat."

He held out his arm. "Shall we Madam Josephine?"

She nodded curtly.

"Always the gentleman, you are," she teased.

"_Always_," he repeated firmly, holding out her chair for her.

"Mmmm… Spaghetti," she mused. "You really know the way to a girl's heart."

"Ah, but you haven't seen the chocolate yet."

She smirked, "You big tease."

"What?"

"Torturing me with the knowledge of chocolate and not letting me have any."

"But then you wouldn't eat your dinner."

"True, but who needs dinner when I could have chocolate?"

"Are you telling me that after all the burns, sweat, and tears I went through to prepare you this spaghetti, the only thing you want to eat is the chocolate? The chocolate, mind you, that was processed in a factory far, far away," he bantered in mock disgust. "I'm completely offended Potter."

"Eh, you'll get over it," she jeered with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"How about I get even instead?" he exclaimed with a naughty gleam, getting up to seek revenge.

She quickly stood up and began to run. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"That's never been a problem, Potter!" he replied with a chuckle, chasing after her.

It didn't take him but a few strides until he had captured his hysterical prey by the water. She laughed and writhed as he easily threw her over his shoulder and carried her back towards the boat.

"Pacey!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"It's called 'retribution' Potter. Look it up some time."

"Ugh… Pacey!" she protested as he climbed onto the boat and swiftly went down, below the deck. "Remember I'm your _only_ first mate! You'd be lost without me!"

He laughed at the irony in that statement as he gently guided her down to the bed. "You have no idea Potter."

He laid above her, pinning her to the bed, as he began to tickle her stomach mercilessly.

"Pacey! PACEY! NO!" she screamed, thrashing around underneath his delicious torture. He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand as his knees held her legs down from kicking.

"Stop, Pacey!" she pleaded with frantic laughter.

"What? You're not sorry? No apology for all my hard work?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she shouted. "PLEASE!"

With one last tickle, he released her wrists with a satisfied sigh. "You're too easy, Potter."

She tried to catch her breath and hit his chest. "And you are just plain cruel!"

"Hey, you wouldn't eat my food."

"You said you had chocolate!"

"God I love you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her. "I've always loved you."

She opened her eyes and moved her head to the side before his lips made contact. He looked up, surprised.

"No you didn't," she replied indignantly. "You hated me, Pacey. You hated me for taking time away from your precious Dawson Leery."

He laughed at that accusation. "Do you really believe that, Potter?"

"Yes."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for mistaking your numerous attempts to drown me in the creek as declarations of love."

"Well if I remember right, you said I couldn't do it. You challenged me, Jo!"

"Well you couldn't do it, now could you?"

"Hence my attempt at _trying_. Geez, Potter. I thought you could read between the banter."

She blushed, clearly defeated with this argument, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you've always loved me, huh?"

"Always," he answered softly, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

"You may kiss me now," she whispered with a smile. "You know, if you still want to."

"Of course I do, but I need to give you something first." He sat up and started digging in his pocket.

She watched him with a furrowed brow, unsure of what he was getting ready to do. When he finally pulled his hand out of his pocket, there was a black velvet box inside. He slowly opened it up to reveal a polished gold band. She tensed.

"Pacey? What are you doing?" she asked in a slight panic, automatically assuming the worst. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Relax Potter," he soothed. "It's not an engagement ring. I'm not ready to make you an honest woman just yet."

"Well then what is it?"

He took out the band and gingerly lifted her hand. "I saw this in a jewelry store a couple ports back and thought of you. It's a promise ring and I know you're not into things like this Potter – and I'll understand if you don't want it – but I just wanted to get you something special to show you how much I love you. No matter what happens in our future, you, Josephine Potter, will always have my heart."

Her jaw dropped slightly in awe as she examined the ring and his meaning behind it. It was simple and elegant. Nothing too flashy or gaudy. And his intent was not to be possessive, but to promise his devotion to her. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"You know I've never done this before, so you're gonna have to help me out. But shouldn't you say something?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

She smiled and joined the nervous laughter. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

His face fell. "So you don't like?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and beamed, "I love it!"

"Really?"

She nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes!"

"Well then I'm going to need your left hand here, Potter."

She smiled and rested her left hand in his. He tenderly let his thumb glide over her fingers with affection, before he found the one he was looking for. He slowly slid the shiny band on her finger, sealing his promise to love her forever.

She took her hand back and admired the way it glistened on her finger. No wonder girls liked these cheesy, sentimental gifts so much. It made her feel like mush. Like every little butterfly in her stomach decided to come out and dance in rhythm with her fast beating heart. How could one simple ring evoke so much emotion?

"Thanks," she choked out, realizing her throat was tight. She coughed, trying to fight back the shameful girly tears he had caused her.

"Ugh… Pacey! I hate you! You made me cry…"

Pacey wiped away the few stray tears with his thumb and caressed her cheek.

"I can fix that," he murmured in a dull whisper, sending dangerous shivers through her body with his touch.

He slowly roamed down the crimson flesh of her cheek to her soft, ample lips. He traced the outline with precision, getting lost in her shimmering russet eyes. He licked his lips, preparing to kiss her, and leaned forward.

She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, moving slowly at first; _deliberately_. Somehow this kiss became deeper than usual – more sensual and passionate with the way she opened her mouth to his invading tongue. She was kissing him in a way that she knew was dangerous, because it made her forget how to think and only to feel.

She began acting on instinct and moved her hands up and down his back, raking her nails against his shirt along the way. He shuddered.

He slipped one hand under her shirt, tracing different patterns on the heated skin of her stomach. He alternated his hand between her back and hip as they became more in tuned to each other's desires. When he trailed warm kisses down her neck to her collarbone, she gasped softly, grasping his shoulders more firmly for support.

He smiled and looked up. "Jo, I'll do whatever you want here. Just stop me if I go too far."

She nodded, unable to form a response.

He leaned down and kissed her as his hands traveled higher. She didn't stop him.

Soon, two sets of clothing were spread out all across the floor of the boat. There was nothing but a thick layer of lust and love in the air as the rain started to fall outside.

She never stopped him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I'll have the next "Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever" update out soon. I'm still working on "Aftershock." Also, look out for chapter five of this story sometime this weekend. At the very latest, Sunday! Thanks again!

_Haunted_

-Four-

It was another beautiful day out on the Atlantic. The sun's rays were warm and Joey's body even warmer. He went to embrace her, to enjoy the new closeness they were now experiencing, but couldn't find her.

"Jo?" he called out as he looked below the deck that was empty. She wasn't there.

"Potter? Where are you?"

There was no reply.

"Hahaa… real funny Potter," he deadpanned. "So you want to play hide and seek eh? Alright, I'll humor you."

He opened the closet door by the bed that was obviously too small to fit her tiny frame.

"No Joey in the closet," he called out for her benefit.

He looked under the bed.

"No Potter under the bed."

He even lifted the curtain to provide a good effort on his part.

"Ah, no Potter there," he mused. "Okay Jo, I give. You can come out now."

There was silence. A very _eerie_ silence. The kind of silence that reminded him of the horror movies where suddenly someone would pop out of the shadows and attack when you least expect it.

"Joey, come on… come out please. I'll behave. I promise."

He looked around the boat with still no sign of her. Now he was starting to get worried. There were only so many places a girl her size could hide on a tiny boat like his.

He went back up, onto the deck, and looked out at the water, contemplating the odds that she would have jumped in without his knowledge. He quickly dismissed this idea. It was absurd. Joey would never jump into the water without him knowing about it. Not even as a joke. And even if she did, he would have heard the splash.

Panic began to settle in his stomach as he considered the worse. His heart was pounding fast against his chest and he thought he was going to be sick.

_What if she had fallen in when he wasn't looking_? _What if she was in trouble_?

He swallowed hard and refused to accept those horrible possibilities.

"Joey!" he yelled more demanding. "This isn't funny!"

He searched the clear blue water frantically. When he finally accepted the fact that something horrible had happened, he tore off his shirt, and dove into the water. He thrashed around for a while, trying to adjust, when he saw it.

A large white yacht drifted close to his boat, making _True Love_ look like a small toy. On board was a tall blonde man with the perfect tan and a margarita in his hand. It was Dawson. And standing beside the Dawson he barely remembered was an angel. Her dark hair was long and smooth. She was wearing a blue bikini he never remembered seeing her in and she had her arm hooked in Dawson's.

"Joey?" he mumbled confused, looking between the two of them.

She smiled brightly, almost glowing.

"Isn't this boat just _wonderful_, Pacey," she beamed with pride, clinging to Dawson's shoulder with more affection.

He continued to look at her completely perplexed. Something in the back of his mind was telling him this wasn't happening… but there she was, standing with Dawson, just as beautiful as ever.

"What's going on, Jo?" he asked nervously, still floating in the water.

She smiled, "Dawson rebuilt this yacht for me to come and save me from you. Isn't he just perfect?"

"But Joey, last night... last night we made love."

Joey snorted and began laughing hysterically. "Are you delusional enough to believe that_ I_ would EVER sleep with_ you_?"

The air from Pacey's lungs disappeared and everything began to spin.

"What?" he mumbled incoherently. "Don't say that Joey…"

Dawson was doubled over with laughter at this point and Joey merely shook her head in revulsion.

"Please Joey, you have to remember," he replied weakly, fighting to contain the pain that had just consumed his whole body.

Dawson controlled his amusement long enough to reply. "Maybe… maybe he was _pathetic _enough to spy on _us_ last night, Jo."

"Eww," she replied in disgust. "That's just _sick_, Pacey."

"What? You slept with Dawson?"

Joey rolled her eyes as if the answer would be obvious. "He's my soul-mate Pacey. What do you expect?"

"Yeah, really Pacey..." Dawson gouged. "Did you honestly believe that she would choose a _mediocre underachiever _like you, when she could have me?"

Joey laughed at the thought and then leaned in to kiss Dawson.

"Come on, Leery," she murmured against his lips as she pressed her body intimately into his. "Let's get out of here before the Cretin decides to follow us.

Dawson smiled and lifted her into his arms. "Anything for my soul-mate."

Pacey watched in horror as Dawson carried Joey below the deck. He knew exactly what he was getting ready to do with her and felt the bile rise in his throat.

This wasn't happening.

His whole body was fighting this new reality with a vengeance. He was shaking.

He could still taste her sweet kisses and feel her velvet skin so close to his.

"NO JOEY!" he yelled as he started to swim towards the yacht, refusing to believe the impossible.

The yacht began to sail away at an alarming speed.

"NO! Joey I love you! PLEASE don't do this!"

It was no use, they were too far gone.

"NO!"

"NO!" he yelled, trying to catch up.

"Pacey," he heard an angel say softly.

"NO!"

"Pacey!" the voice was more pronounced. "Pacey wake up! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to a vast darkness and felt the cold sweat trickle down his forehead. He was out of breath and nauseous. He looked over at Joey who was lying beside him with the white sheet covering her bare chest and realized it was just a dream – or rather a _hellish nightmare_.

"Oh thank god," he muttered in relief, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

She welcomed the kiss with loving arms, placing her hands on his neck and pulling him in closer.

He kissed her until he was satisfied that she was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

"What was that all about?" she asked when he released her. Her tone showing nothing but concern.

"It was just a nightmare," he breathed as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed.

She stayed sitting up, looking down at him with fear in her eyes. "You were yelling Pacey. I thought you were dying or something."

"I was," he mumbled under his breath. She didn't hear him.

"What happened? What got you this upset?"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the horror of his dream, but knew she deserved an explanation for his outburst.

"Come here, Jo," he said softly, opening his arms to her.

She smiled and laid back down in his arms, contented.

He folded his arm around her stomach, trying to get her as close to him as possible. He didn't want to ever let her go.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and placed a chaste kiss there, encouraging him to talk to her.

"I just… It was just… I don't even know where to begin," he stammered, unable to form the words.

"It's okay Pacey. You can trust me."

"It was really just stupid," he finally blurted out, shameful.

"It must not have been _that _stupid if it got you this upset," she replied soothingly, letting her fingers draw lazy circles over his bare chest.

He sighed and hugged her gently for comfort. He was so appreciative that she was here and loving him that he didn't want to go back to that dark place.

"I just had a dream that Dawson came and you… well… you left me for him. I didn't deserve you."

"Oh Pacey, that's _never_ going to happen."

He paused, thinking about his last statement and the truth behind it before he added, "I _don't_ deserve you, Jo."

"Pacey that's ridiculous," she spat, sitting up and taking the sheet with her. "I hate it when you say things like that!"

"But it's true."

"No it's not!"

"Jo, when I'm around you, you remind me of all the things I don't have. All the things I want to have to make a better life for us. To become a better man for you."

"Pacey, you already have all the things I need and so much more. I just wish that you could see what I see when I look into your eyes. You're heart is so pure and full of love that sometimes it scares me. And you also make me think of things I never dreamed could happen to me."

He stared at her curiously, "Like what?"

"Well, like the future for example," she explained softly, moving her hand to his cheek. "You make me believe that there is something so great out there for us that sometimes I can't wait to go and find it."

"Really?"

She nodded, moving her fingers over the contours on his cheek. "You inspire me, Pacey Witter."

He smiled, feeling something warm spread through his body with her assertions.

"You inspired me to go sailing with you for the summer, didn't you?"

"You're just crazy," he replied with a smile, earning a small laugh from Joey.

"I guess I am," she agreed, fondly.

It always amazed him how she could always make him feel this way, this content and secure, like no other woman had been able to before.

"C'mere Potter," he said huskily, pulling her down to him.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, Pace," she said softly against his lips.

His hands roamed up and down her back as he smiled and replied, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

_Suspicions_

-Chapter Five-

Thirteen ports, four storms, and two months after their initial take-off from Capeside found Pacey and Joey in yet another small town. It wasn't as beautiful as the other ports had been for it was bigger and much more industry oriented. But it was nice enough to settle down for a few days and get some rest away from the open seas.

On the third morning of their stay at this industrial port, the sky was overcast and a dense mist hung in the air around the boat.

Pacey had his arm draped over Joey protectively as they enjoyed the last few moments in bed before they would have to get up for the day. She had her back to him but could feel every breath he took against her neck. His soft breath cooled her dewy skin where the morning's moisture had collected through the night. It was going to be another hot and humid day on the coast. This much was clear.

She smiled when she felt his warm lips on her neck, gently nibbling at the tender flesh with his love. His hand moved up and down her side in gentle strokes, causing her to roll over so she could look at his face and see what she was feeling.

"Good morning, Pace," she whispered softly as she looked into his darkened eyes full of desire.

"Mornin' Sweetheart," he answered huskily, capturing her lips with his own and moving her body closer to his for that skin on skin contact they both loved so much.

He began to kiss her with more intensity, as their hands roamed freely over the dewy terrain, caressing and groping with more vigor. He gingerly moved so he was now above her on the bed, lost on the journey down her body when she tensed.

An atrocious smell of raw fish mixed with salt from the sea made her stomach coil and rebel in a fierce protest. It tightened painfully before sending up a silent warning that she was going to be sick.

"Pacey!" she yelped, pushing his shoulders back.

He smiled, assuming she was challenging him in a playful way, and easily held her down, kissing his way further down her body.

"No Pacey! Stop!"

"Potter, you're only making the conquest that much sweeter."

"Pacey get off of me right now," she yelled one last time as she hit his shoulder harder than she intended.

He lifted up, finally realizing she was serious, and watched as she bolted out the door.

"Jo? What's wrong?" he asked confused, slowly getting up to follow her.

His answer soon came in the form her coughing and retching over the side of the boat. He quickly realized she was throwing up and moved to her side and held back her hair. He rubbed her back and watched in disbelief as she completely emptied the contents in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't know," he whispered softly, as she tried to stop gagging.

He ran his fingers down her spine, trying to ease her queasiness.

When she finally lifted her head up from the side of the boat, he gently took her in his arms with affection and concern.

"Are you feeling better, Jo?" he asked almost apologetically, feeling bad for holding her down earlier.

She merely shook her head 'no' in reply, closing her eyes and leaning forward against his shoulder. She had been fighting the nausea off and on for awhile now, but it had never manifested itself into actual vomiting. This was the first time it had overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he repeated again as he sat down with her still in his arms. "I didn't know you were sick. I would have never-"

"-I know Pace. You don't have to explain."

She ruefully held her stomach, willing herself not to start gagging again by the scent of his aftershave. What was once considered a very enticing smell was now assaulting her senses and making him repulsive to her.

"Do you want me to get you some water? Or maybe something to eat?"

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Water might be good."

He carefully got up, rocking the boat as he did so, and went below the deck in search of their bottled water.

She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as the offensive smells from the sea invaded her senses again.

When did the smell of raw fish become this prominent and nauseating? She was used to watching Pacey prepare fish on the boat all the time without any problems… So why was it so repugnant now?

As she contemplated this thought, Pacey came back up with the clear water bottle and a wash cloth.

"Here, drink some Jo," he instructed, twisting off the cap to the water. "I also brought up some medicine to settle your stomach if you're up for it."

She took small sips from the bottle, still fully aware that her stomach had yet to forget about the dreadful smells around her, and felt the cool wash cloth on her forehead where Pacey was wiping off the sweat.

"Thanks Pace," she said weakly.

"No problem, Potter," Pacey answered with a smile, rubbing her shoulder. "You probably just caught the flu bug going around."

"Yeah… maybe," she answered hesitantly. A flu bug that had been making her nauseous for the better half of their trip.

Suddenly, a nagging thought – or rather _fear_ – of what was wrong with her crept into her mind. A fear that was unjustifiable at this point, but was scaring her to death. "Um Pace, I-uh, need to go."

She quickly stood up and left to grab her tote bag.

"Where are you going, Potter?"

"I'm going to get cleaned up, Pace. Then I need to go pick up a couple things at the store."

"But Joey, you're sick. You need to rest."

"I'm feeling better now and what I really want to do is get cleaned up. I feel awful."

"Okay, but make a list first, and I'll pick up the stuff you need at the store."

Joey bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands awkwardly.

"Um, no. That's okay, Pace. You really don't have to…"

He gently took her hand, "I _want_ to, Jo."

"I um… _appreciate_ that Pacey, but see the thing is…" she stopped, unable to go any further. She was barely able to fathom the possibilities circulating in her mind, much less _say_ them out loud. She felt extremely scared and alone.

"What's going on, Jo?"

"Nothing," she answered too quickly. "I just really need to go now and take a shower. I'll stop at the store on my way back. It's not a big deal."

He looked at her funny, "You're acting very strange, Potter."

"Well I'm sick right now, so I'm allowed to act strange."

"Okay. Fair enough," he replied with a smile, kissing her hand. "But when you get back I think you should lie down and rest. I'll even make arrangements to stay here for a few extra days until you're feeling better."

She smiled and looked up, appreciative of his concern. "Thanks Pace."

He brought his hand up to her chin, rubbing it gently. "I love you, Potter."

"I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey crossed her arms and studied the wide range of boxes in front of her with wide eyes. Who knew peeing on a stick could be so complicated? Or so _expensive_ for that matter.

She sighed and grabbed the first blue box she saw that read "easy" on the cover. As she turned it over to examine the directions, she realized she was shaking. Her hand was unconsciously trembling and making it difficult to read the fine print at the bottom.

"Get a hold of yourself, Joey," she mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes to calm down.

There was really no need to be scared. After all, she hadn't missed her period yet, even though the last one was exceptionally light – too light in fact. But it had happened, so that was a good sign, right? This test was really just to stop that nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her she was a fool. The voice that oddly enough sounded a lot like Bessie.

She shook those thoughts and brought her attention back down to the box in her hand.

'**This simple one step process is 99 percent accurate,**' the box read, '**And will produce results within two minutes**.'

'_This is good_,' she thought. '_One step, only a few minutes, and 99 percent accurate. What more does a girl need_?'

She took a deep breath, feeling slightly more at ease for making a decision, and headed for the front. She quickly grabbed some 7-up, crackers, and chicken noodle soup – the comfort foods required for such an occasion – and set everything on the counter, trying not to appear too embarrassed.

The young woman behind the cash register smiled brightly at Joey.

"How are you doing today?" she asked politely as she rang up the soup and crackers.

"Good thanks," Joey answered quickly, silently hoping she would hurry.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, making Joey look up. "It looks like someone isn't feeling very well. Did you catch the flu?" she asked as she placed the 7-up in the plastic bag with the crackers and soup. But before Joey could answer, the clerk came across the pregnancy test.

"Oh," she said surprised, looking from the box to Joey and back down at the box again.

Joey blushed, wishing she could disappear. "Um, yeah. It's uh… for a friend."

"Oh… well, no need to explain dear," she said softly. "I understand. I've went through it myself."

Joey simply nodded, but was unable to meet her eyes.

"Well, that will be twenty four dollars and twenty-seven cents, please."

She gingerly took the folded bills out of her pocket and handed it over, realizing her hands were still trembling.

The clerk smiled and gave Joey her change, before handing over the two grocery sacks.

"Thank you, Miss!" she called out as Joey began to walk away.

Joey merely nodded in reply and left as fast as she could.

She stuffed the two plastic bags in her green tote outside and looked for the nearest restroom. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

She stopped at the nearest public bathroom and shower building she saw; the place where she had already showered this morning. She settled near the sink in the back and took out the box that would determine her future for better or worse.

As she opened the box and pulled out the stick, she realized how lonely she felt. In some ways, she dreaded Pacey ever finding out what she was doing in this bathroom, by herself, for it was happening to her body and there was no reason to scare him.

But the other part of her needed him, even if it was just to confirm that she wasn't really pregnant. She needed him because he could make her feel better – more safe. He could tell her everything was going to be okay and that he would be there for her until the end. Words that she should have heard _before_ she got into this predicament in the first place.

But nonetheless, she was alone now, and it was time to check her future.

As soon as she had successfully completed her part in the testing process, she looked down at her watch, eagerly checking the time. Two minutes would pass before she would know anything. These would definitely be the longest two minutes in her life.

She was only seventeen years old and barely a senior in high school. She had her whole life ahead of her: college, dorms, roommates, and scholarships; not diapers, bottles, cribs, and pacifiers. This was just not in her plans. At least not now.

But what if she was pregnant? How would Pacey react? Would he be angry and scared? Would he leave her? Or would he be open to the possibility of becoming a father? After all, he was great with kids. Alexander loved him. And there were many nights when she was babysitting him that Pacey would be able to get him to sleep when she couldn't. So maybe everything would be okay.

With that last thought she looked down at her watch. Two minutes had passed. It was time to check the stick.

Two lines were positive, one line is negative.

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to start crying as she turned the stick over…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Finals week was horribly time consuming. But I survived! Now I'm just getting ready to move for the summer, then I should be settled in and ready to write. "Aftershock" will be the next update because it's been too long since I've posted a chapter. Thank you so much for all of your patience and reviews!

_Beginning of the End_

-Chapter Six-

Joey walked down the street feeling completely numb with her arms wrapped around her middle for comfort. The sun was bright and the day was too calm for someone whose entire world had just been turned upside down and inside out. She felt like she was going to be sick again. This couldn't be real. There _had_ to be a mistake. But deep down, she knew there wasn't.

Six lines and sixty bucks is what it took to make sure the first test was accurate. She bought each additional test from a different store in town and each result came out the same: _positive_.

Thoughts of school, college, Bessie, Alexander, and Dawson swirled around in her mind erratically. Not to mention the fact that she still had to tell Pacey. How was he going to react? Would he want to give up the baby or have the pregnancy terminated? Could she even do that if he wanted her to? Did she even want the baby?

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her options. She felt like she had been diagnosed with a terminal illness, instead of carrying a new life. How could this kind of news – the kind that usually brings joy to so many people - make her feel so close to death?

Maybe it's because she grew up knowing the consequences of having a baby so young in life. Her own father always resented having to be tied down to her mother because of her and Bessie. So much so that he ended up cheating on her and partaking in illegal activities for the majority of her life. Not to mention that her mother had to work until the day she died just to try and make a better life for her and her sister. She wanted things to be different for her and Bessie.

That's what disturbed her the most. Her mother had worked so hard to give her a new life and a better future and what did she do with it? She fell in love and threw it away. She's ending up with the same life that her mother and Bessie tried so hard to protect her from. The life that meant failure.

Her vision became blurry as the tears completely filled her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed on the nearest bench by a brick building.

She cried. She cried hard. The knowledge that she had let her mother down was devastating. How could she have been so stupid?

"Are you okay, Miss?" a woman's soft voice asked from her right.

Joey quickly wiped her eyes and looked up. "Y-yes. I'm sorry."

"You seem really upset. Do you need some help?"

Joey shook her head, still trying to compose herself. "No… no, I just need to get back to the docks and find my boyfriend, then I'll be fine."

The woman was older with a gentle face and auburn hair. She smiled and asked maternally, "Would you like some company?"

Joey sniffled a bit and looked out towards the water. It wasn't a very long walk before she would be at the docks again. But honestly, she felt so alone. What she would give to have her mother here right now… Or even Bessie for that matter. Someone who could give her the right answers and tell her what to do. Maybe this stranger is just what she needed…

Joey took a deep breath and mumbled, "Okay," as she slowly stood up.

The woman smiled and asked gingerly, "Care to talk about it?"

Joey bit her bottom lip and unconsciously rolled the golden band on her left hand, nervously. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Well… why don't we just start by walking? How does that sound?"

Joey nodded and took her first trembling step towards the _True Love_. The kind woman moved carefully beside her. Just her presence alone seemed to calm her nerves a bit, allowing her to think a little more clearly.

The image of two, distinct pink lines seemed to mock her. The only meaning that she could contemplate was that it meant the beginning of the end. Her body was going to change dramatically. Her whole life was going to change dramatically. And for what? A moment of teenage lust?

No. It wasn't lust. She wouldn't allow herself to think of those moments with Pacey as anything but love. It wasn't like she just got caught up in the moment. She knew _exactly_ what was she was doing. She just never dreamed that the end result would be two pink lines and a human life growing inside of her.

"That's a beautiful ring," the woman said softly, effectively breaking Joey's train of thought.

She looked down at her hands and realized she had been rolling her promise ring around her finger their entire walk by the shore. It was a nervous tick she had developed ever since he had placed it on her finger a few months ago.

Somehow it always managed to bring her comfort when Pacey was away. Especially during the occasional storms at sea where he was securing the mainsail and leaving her below the deck to stay safe in the shelter. She would fiddle with the ring until he could come back down and hold her and protect her from the bright flashes and loud booms from the sky above.

It was quite possible that on one of those very same nights she had developed her current condition – something she was still trying to understand completely. Her mind just wasn't able to wrap around the concept of carrying a baby just yet.

"Thanks," she answered fondly, gazing down at her left hand. "My boyfriend gave this to me a few months ago. It's a promise ring."

"He must be a great guy to give you such a beautiful ring."

Joey smiled and nodded, "He is. I love him very much."

"I can see that," the woman replied with a smile. "If you weren't so upset, I'd say you're positively glowing."

Joey looked down. Was it possible for anyone else to know her secret, besides her? She remembered Bodie saying that Bessie glowed when she was pregnant with Alexander. Did this 'glow' give it away?

"So have you seen a doctor yet?" the woman asked knowingly, taking Joey by surprise.

"Excuse me?" she choked, looking at her in disbelief.

"For your new baby… You should probably see a doctor soon."

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise, her hand instinctively moving to her lower abdomen.

The woman's face became light as she smiled. "I saw you buy the pregnancy test earlier at Lisa's Mini Market. When I saw you crying outside, I figured you didn't get the results you were hoping for."

Joey looked down again and tucked away a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Oh…"

"So I'm guessing that your boyfriend doesn't know yet?"

"No," Joey answered honestly as that queasy feeling began to turn her stomach.

"Well… a promise ring means forever, right?" the woman asked optimistically.

Joey looked at her left and nodded. "I suppose it does. But that doesn't necessarily mean he meant _this_ kind of forever."

"Maybe he did… Maybe he didn't… But I guess you'll find out soon enough, won't you?"

Joey closed her eyes. She just wanted this to just go away. She wanted to disappear. Telling Pacey that they had screwed up and she was now pregnant with his child was not among the top things she was looking forward to doing in her life. At least not at seventeen.

"You're going to be okay, dear. You'll get through this. You're a strong woman. And now you're going to experience the most important role in your life. You're going to become a mother. Be happy."

Joey couldn't smile, much less be happy. And why did this woman think that she was strong? She had just met her. She didn't know anything about her. As far as Joey knew she would fail miserably at being someone's mother. She had already let down her own mother…

Just as she began to feel miserable again, the sight of Pacey, fishing on the dock, made her hands start to shake.

"Look Miss, I want to give you my number in case things don't go well for you tonight. Or if they do and you just need someone to talk to, okay?"

Joey nodded, grateful. "Thank you."

"No problem, dear," the woman exclaimed as she wrote down her name and number on the back of a business card. "Again, call me for anything. I live just down the street from here. And I really want to encourage you to see a doctor as soon as possible. There is a free clinic not too far from here that you can go to while you're in town. An early start on prenatal vitamins is vital for a successful pregnancy."

Joey nodded, "I will… Thanks for walking with me."

"It was my pleasure," she replied with a smile, handing over the business card.

Joey watched her leave before looking down at the name on the card.

_Megan Franzen, MD_.

No wonder this new stranger was so adamant about her seeing a doctor. She was one.

Joey quickly made a mental note to ask for this woman at the free clinic when she made an appointment, hoping that she was a doctor there. Megan already knew that she was pregnant and young, so at least that part of the awkward conversation would be over. Plus, she just didn't seem to judge her like Bessie's doctor did when she was pregnant with Alexander.

But then again, Capeside was different. She was a Potter after all. A name that would be forever entwined in scandal. This baby would just be the latest dose.

After she tucked away the card in her tote bag for safe keeping, she made herself do the inevitable. She had to tell Pacey that he was going to become a father.

She walked slowly and hesitantly towards the wooden dock, watching Pacey sit easily on the edge with his fishing pole firmly in hand. He was blissfully unaware that his entire world was about to change. That their relationship was at one of those important "make it or break it" crossroads.

"There's my girl," he said with a smile, once he noticed her.

He placed the fishing pole on the ground, in a careful manner, and quickly moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Pacey," she said with a sigh, welcoming his touch and comfort. She rested her head against his shoulder and for a brief moment, she felt safe and secure in his arms. The heat from his body was calming and making her forget the life changing test that she had taken earlier in the day.

"How are you feeling, Jo? Did the shower make you feel better?"

Her heart dropped. He had broken her temporary security blanket with words of her illness – or rather unexpected pregnancy.

Why did he have to bring it up? Couldn't she have just one more day of being normal with him before everything fell apart?

No. No, she couldn't.

"Um Pacey… I uh... There's something you should know," she mumbled, backing away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"What Jo? What's wrong?" he asked with a serious edge in his voice.

She could feel his eyes on her and again began to fiddle with her ring.

"It was a mistake, Pacey. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just… Well, you know. It was unexpected and I'm not sure what to do or how to say this."

He looked at her confused, suddenly worried. The way she was playing with her hands reminded him of Andie when she told him that she had cheated on him.

He tensed. His lungs felt tight. Where was the air going?

"Joey, what's the mistake? What did you do?"

She immediately became defensive, "I didn't do this on purpose, Pacey! Hell, I didn't even do this by myself!"

He began to imagine her with another man. He didn't mean to, but the images just started popping into his head.

Joey kissing Dawson.

Joey holding Dawson.

Joey _making love_ to Dawson.

He wanted to make it stop! The images of his worst nightmare were making him sick.

"Well who in the hell did you make this mistake with?!" he accused, rather than listened.

Her jaw dropped and she looked up, "_What_?"

"Who, Joey?" he snapped, clenching his fists.

He couldn't breathe. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"You, Pacey! You!" she snapped right back. "Who else?"

Relief, soon followed by confusion made him shrink back. He looked down at the water, still queasy from his earlier thoughts, and tried to figure out what mistake she was talking about.

"I'm pregnant, Pacey," she blurted out with tears in her eyes. "We're going to have a baby."

He looked up, barely able to comprehend what she had just said when it hit him. And suddenly the world was dark and everything went black.

"Pacey! Oh my god! Pacey!" he heard her shout from a far away distance. He tried to focus on her voice but he was floating now. He felt lighter than the air as her panicked voice filled his ears.

Then suddenly, something cold and wet surrounded him, piercing his skin like a million needles. That was the last thing he remembered as the darkness consumed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

_Savin' Me_

_-_Seven-

"Pacey! Oh my god! Pacey!" Joey shouted as she watched him fall back into the ocean. His face had turned a nasty shade of green just before he started to fall back. Time was moving in slow motion now and her reaction time was even slower. Just as she was beginning to grasp the concept of true time, he had disappeared under the water.

"Pacey! Where are you?" she demanded, searching the water for any sign of him, but coming up empty.

Her eyes traveled frantically over the white water that remained from the splash, but he wasn't there. Her heart stopped as she realized he was probably drowning.

"Don't you dare do this to me Witter!" she shouted in a panic, quickly throwing off her shoes. "I can't have this baby alone! Please don't make me do this alone!"

And with an uneven breath, she quickly jumped into the icy depths without a second thought.

"Pacey!" she gasped as she came to the surface. Her body was rebelling against the cold atmosphere furiously, making her shake and pant erratically for air. "Where are you?"

She began to thrash around in circles trying to find him, when she finally spotted him floating back up to the top of the water, face down. She took another deep breath and held it in as she quickly swam to his rescue.

"Wake up, Pacey! Talk to me!" she shouted, hastily turning him over so he could breathe.

She was thankful that the water made his body light under her arms so she could hold him up. Otherwise, he didn't stand a chance since he was nearly twice her body weight.

She quickly pressed her ear close to his mouth and was thankful when she felt his breath against her cheek. She was so relieved to feel the air exhaling from his lungs that she began to kiss his eyes and forehead, urging him to wake up.

"Please sweetheart. Wake up. I love you. I'll do whatever you want me to do, but right now I need you to wake up so you can tell me."

With that Pacey's eyes began to flutter and blink as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Jo?" he said weakly, studying her angelic silhouette against the blazing sunlight above. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pacey," she replied with a bright, relieved smile. "You fell into the water."

"I did?"

She nodded, "You did."

"So that's why I'm all wet," he replied sarcastically, gaining more strength by the seconds.

"You catch on quick," she answered, not missing a beat.

He began to float in the water on his own as he tried to remember what had just happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Joey's fierce shaking against his body. Her teeth were chattering and her face was pale. He knew she needed to get out of the water.

"Come on, Jo. Let's get out and get some dry clothes."

She nodded, still shaking, and followed his lead to the dock.

Pacey got out first, climbing onto the wooden surface with ease, and quickly helped Joey out with a gentle tug.

When she was completely out of the water, he pulled her up against him so she could warm up. She sat between his legs, shivering profusely, as he held her tight.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered softly against her cheek, pressing a tender kiss there.

She merely nodded her reply, unable to talk with all the chattering from her teeth.

"Come on, Potter. Let's get you changed," he said softly, gently helping her up off the dock.

Joey leaned against him as they walked to the boat, more afraid of losing him than anything else. She wondered how much he remembered of their conversation before he had passed out. She wondered if he remembered what she had told him. She wasn't sure she could say it again if he didn't.

When they reached _True Love_, Pacey hastily grabbed her favorite pair of sweats from the drawer by the bed and handed them to her.

"Thanks Pace," she chattered, taking the clothes. "I'll be back in a sec."

Pacey smiled and watched her disappear into their tiny bathroom. He grabbed himself some of his own dry clothes and quickly changed. As he sat on the bed, awaiting her return, it hit him.

"_I'm pregnant, Pacey_," her panicked voice echoed inside his head. "_We're going to have a baby_."

"A baby," he said out loud, feeling his stomach twist into a knot. "Wow…"

Just then, she reappeared from the other side of the door, fully clothed and not shaking nearly as bad as she was before. His eyes immediately roamed down to her stomach, expecting to see some kind of answers there, but found nothing.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked with wide eyes, suddenly needing answers.

Her eyes immediately fell to the ground as she folded her arms around her stomach for comfort and nodded, "Yes."

He followed her eyes to the floor and didn't know what to say. What could he say? This was the last thing he had ever expected to happen.

"Wow…" he repeated again after a while of awkward silence.

She turned to look at him, afraid of what that 'Wow' was implying exactly.

"So what are we going to do here, Joey?" he asked hoarsely, as if something were stuck in his throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked with sudden trepidation in her voice.

He could see the fear in her eyes and quickly opened his arms to her. He needed to touch her and hold her. They were way too far apart for this intense moment they were sharing.

"Come here Potter," he said softly, watching her eyes wonder over to the door. "Let me hold you."

She bit her bottom lip and hesitated before finally walking over and settling on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Pacey. I didn't mean for this to happen," she cried into his shoulder. "I thought we were careful."

"I thought we were too," he mumbled incoherently.

A baby… She was going to have a baby – _his_ baby. He was going to be a father.

"Are you sure?" he asked questioningly, afraid to know the answer.

"Yes," she replied in a fretful voice. "I've taken three pregnancy tests this morning and they all came back the same."

"Positive?" he quickly questioned.

"Do you even have to ask?" she answered darkly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She was really going to have a baby. They were going to become parents at eighteen… That is unless she had other plans of course.

He quickly turned to look at her.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked again, squeezing her tighter against his chest.

"Me?" she snapped uneasily. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well do you want to keep it? Do you want to give it up? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Pacey. I'm scared," she answered honestly, looking into his eyes for the first time since she found out the news. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think we should keep it," he answered with a sudden confidence in his tone. He wasn't sure where it had come from exactly, but he felt the truth in his heart as he had said it.

"Really?" she questioned in disbelief.

He smiled, moving his hand up her arm giving her goose bumps. "Really."

"But how? We have school this fall! Not to mention the fact that babies cost money. Do you know how much babies cost, Pacey?"

"We'll figure something out, Joey. But I still think we should keep this baby… _our_ baby."

She shivered at the way he said 'our baby.' Was he serious? Did he really want to keep it?

"Well do _you_ want to keep the baby?" he asked with concern, studying her eyes.

"I don't know Pacey. I can't even believe this is happening. We were so careful."

"I know Joey, but it is happening and now we have to deal with it."

She tensed. He could feel her pulling away and stopped her.

"Look Jo, it's not going to be easy, but can you honestly give up our baby after carrying it around for nine months? Because I know I couldn't. I could never give up something that has a special piece of you in them. Not ever."

She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "I can't go back to Capeside like this, Pacey. I can't walk around the halls of school looking like that..."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a true Potter, ending up just like my mother and my sister, with everybody judging me. I just can't deal with it."

"Nobody looks at you like that. And if they do, I'll take care of it."

"But Pacey, I'm going to get fat and ugly. Pregnancy is not the most beautiful thing, you know..."

"You're wrong, Joey. You could never be ugly. You're too beautiful," he tried to reason, caressing her cheek. "You'll always be beautiful. Pregnant with my baby or not."

"Sure you say that now," she argued. "But if I understand this correctly I'm not going to look so beautiful carrying around a bowling ball under my shirt for the next few months. I just can't do this Pacey… I just can't do this!"

He heard the urgency in her voice and suddenly felt bad.

"Do you want to terminate it?" he asked with a shaky voice, immediately regretting the fact that he had brought it up.

She studied his face for a long moment before replying.

"Do _you_ want me to terminate this pregnancy?" she asked with an equally shaky voice.

"No," he answered simply. "I don't."

"Well neither do I," she replied with a sigh. "Truth be told, I couldn't do something like that even if you wanted me to."

"I would never ask you to do something like that Joey. Regardless of the poor timing, that's my baby growing inside of you and I don't want anything to happen to it."

Joey smiled. "Thank you, Pace."

"You know, _I_ should really be the one thanking _you_ right now."

Joey's smile grew as she saw the appreciation hidden deep in his dark blue eyes. For the first time in hours she finally felt like everything was going to be okay. They were going to get through this.

"So I think it's safe to say we're going to keep the baby, right?" he asked gingerly, waiting for her reaction.

"I guess, but I still can't go back to Capeside, Pacey. You have no idea what it's going to be like for me there once people find out. Everyone will talk."

He was silent for a moment, knowing what she was saying was right. As much as he hated to admit it, people would talk. Once the news got out that the virginal Joey Potter came back from her voyage at sea with a little Witter on the way, she would be put at the top of the Capeside Clarion's hottest gossip list. The list where scowls and cruel whispers were a normal occurrence for the few that made the list. He couldn't let her go through that. He wouldn't let her go through that.

"Well, okay… so then we won't go back," he answered with a smile, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"What? How? We have to go back! It's our senior year! We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do, Jo. We'll take our classes from right here."

"How?" she demanded. It just didn't seem logical… or_ realistic_ for that matter.

"Remember Patricia Meyer?" he explained. "They let her finish her senior year at home."

"But she was sick Pacey! She had cancer. I'm not sure they would classify this pregnancy as a life threatening disease."

"Maybe not, but I think it's worth a shot."

She looked at him uneasily.

"Just think about it Jo… That's all I'm asking."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder again. Warm tears began to trail down her cheeks and soak through his shirt, causing his chest to tighten. He hated seeing her upset like this. Even though she had a good reason to be.

"It's going to be okay, you know," he said softly as he moved her wet tresses away from her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and moved his hands up and down her back, trying to ease her pain.

"I hope so," she sniffled into his shirt, holding him close for security.

"Well, how are you feeling? Do you need something to eat? I can get us a pizza since the fish seems to make you sick."

She shook her head, still crying. "No."

"Well then tell me what you want me to do. I want to help you, Jo."

"I want you to hold me," she whispered softly, hugging his chest for comfort.

He smiled, "I can do that."

And without moving her an inch away from his body, he laid them both back against the bed. She moved her leg so it was firmly between his own as her hands were tangled up through his arms and around his chest. She began to relax as he kissed her cheek and neck, slowly moving to nibble on her ear.

"I love you, Jo," he murmured affectionately into her ear, making her sigh.

Pacey held her close for the longest time. He listened intently to her breathing as it evened out and came slowly. Even her heartbeat seemed to calm down to a dull murmur against his chest. She created the most beautiful sounds in the world and was able to lull him into his own deep slumber, when her calm voice spoke softly.

"Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever stop loving me… because I don't think I could ever live without you."

"Potter," he began with confidence, caressing her back with the tips of his fingers. "Satan himself couldn't stop me from loving you."

He smiled when he felt her nuzzle into his neck and place a soft kiss there.

"Now go back to sleep, Potter. You need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep with the most content feeling in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

_Tears and Tacos_

-Chapter Eight-

A gentle rain flowed freely from the night sky as Pacey and Joey laid peacefully in the shelter of the boat on the bed. Each drop of rain made a dull thump against the top of the boat which accompanied the music playing inside. The radio was on, playing hits from the 80's, making Joey regress to a time when life was much simpler. When her biggest concern was when she would get to stay the night at Dawson's house again… Or if that annoying _Pacey_ would ruin their fun at the creek.

That thought alone brought a mischievous smile to the corners of her lips. She gently rubbed the back of Pacey's hand which was currently draped around her ever-expanding waist, resting protectively on her baby bump. He was still sleeping serenely, breathing steadily. His light breaths tickled her neck and brought a soothing calmness to her restless body.

Who knew such an annoying boy could turn into such an incredible man? A man that she was going to have a baby with. And just as she always did when thoughts of her unborn child crossed her mind, she tensed.

"Potter..." Pacey grumbled thickly in his half sleep, close to her ear.

"Yes Pace?"

He inhaled deeply and tightened his grip on her. "It's now 2:30 in the morning and I'm still waiting for you to fall asleep."

"I know, Pace," she answered softly. "I'm sorry if I keep waking you."

"Don't be sorry, Jo. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the _third_ night in a row you've been up almost all night, unable to sleep… Care to enlighten me as to why that is?"

Joey rolled her eyes. You would think under the current circumstances he would be able to understand her existing insomnia… But apparently not.

"Look Witter, I just have a lot on my mind. Can you give me a break from the interrogations tonight and just let it be?"

Joey felt Pacey's hand move up her side to her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. She closed her eyes in silent appreciation as he began to massage the tense muscles making her body ache.

"Potter, I'm not interrogating you. I'm just _concerned_… that's all… I promise."

Joey sighed and shrugged away his hands, even though it felt _so_ good. The sudden need to be independent consumed her body.

"Well I _appreciate_ the concern, Pacey, but I'll be fine."

Pacey sat up slightly and moved his hands down to the covers at the end of the bed and carefully brought them over her shoulder. The light rain had cooled this December night enough to bring a frosty chill through the boat.

"You know you're not alone in this, right?" he whispered gently against her neck. "I'm here Joey and I'm not going anywhere."

Joey slowly rolled over to face him. She could see the sincerity in his face and felt calmer than she did just a few minutes ago. "I know Pace…"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly. "So then what are you thinking?"

"Do you ever just want to go back?" she answered hesitantly. "Back to when we were little had very little responsibilities and no major decisions to make?"

Pacey smirked, "You mean back to when our relationship consisted solely of creek banter and Dawson? No… No I don't think I want to go back to that. I enjoy what we have now too much."

Joey smiled and hooked her arms around his chest. "It's odd how some things never change, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like our relationship _still_ consists solely of 'creek banter' and 'Dawson'. Only now you aren't trying to make me sick by eating those repulsive tacos. You've been trying to make my morning sickness _stop_."

Pacey laughed, recalling the memory she had brought up. "Hey those were the best tacos I have ever had… and besides… you aren't supposed to be sick this far along in the…" he hesitated slightly but the swell of her tummy was becoming large enough that she had no doubt what his next words were meant to be.

She chose to ignore his new topic and decided to stick with the tacos. At least that was one subject that didn't make her tense for fear of the future.

"I don't know what you remember Pacey, but it took you _two weeks_ to get that jalapeño pepper scent off your breath," Joey replied indignantly. "You were determined to make me hate Mexican food for the rest of my life and you almost succeeded."

"Almost?" he grinned impishly, raising an eyebrow. "And why were you close enough to me, back then, to smell my breath?"

Joey blushed fiercely as she recalled her sudden, yet quick attraction to the repulsive boy. It was such a curious sensation back then, she probably didn't know what a 'crush' felt like. She later recognized that same feeling when she started to like Dawson, years later. She was just too proud to ever admit she had a crush on her now loving paramour.

"Yes, _almost_…" she replied looking down, almost guiltily. "Ironically tacos with jalapeno peppers don't sound too bad right about now."

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "Joey Potter is craving tacos? The same tacos that made you carry a large stick you would threaten to beat me with if I came within ten feet of you after downing one of those things."

Joey chewed on her bottom lip with consideration, envisioning the spicy meat drenched in cheese and hot sauce. "Well, that does sound really good right now, Pace."

Her mind drifted to enchiladas, cheesy quesadillas, and oddly enough – Christmas cookies.

Okay… She was definitely losing her mind. The day that jalapeno peppers and golden Christmas cookies sounded _good_ together was the day she signed herself in to the nearest mental institution.

"Is this your way of asking me to get you food?" Pacey asked with intense eyes, studying her expression curiously.

Joey scrunched up her nose and bit her bottom lip again.

"Wait, wait, wait a sec…" he said abruptly, sitting up in bed. "You're having a craving now, aren't you?"

The cute expression that had dominated her features just a few seconds ago had quickly left and a prominent scowl took its place. She may be pregnant, but she was too proud to ever admit that she had to succumb to one of its numerous side-effects.

"Can't a girl be hungry?" she tensed, tears welling up in her eyes (yet another horrid side-effect of her current condition).

Immediately, Pacey felt like kicking himself as her first set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Joey," he quickly explained, wiping away the tears, "I just thought it was kind of cool… that's all."

"No you didn't," she cried. "You were upset."

Pacey smiled and had to bite back a laugh. "No I'm not, Potter… In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

"Oh yes… _me eating_ must be all kinds of _cute_," she replied darkly, trying to mask the next wave of emotions threatening to take over her body again. "That's all I wanted to hear Pacey… I must be cute as a DOG!"

His eyes became large and he quickly shook his head. "No, no, no! I didn't say that Joey!"

"You might as… as well have!" she cried.

Pacey groaned, trying to think of what to say that she couldn't manipulate into an insult. The only thing he could come up with was that the woman wanted tacos… and maybe, just maybe, by the time he found said tacos, she would be over this emotional relapse and go back to being the happy, yet cynical girlfriend he grew to know and love.

"I'll be right back," he explained softly as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked with giant tears in her eyes. "Are you leaving me?"

"Potter, don't get any ideas, I'm just going out to find you a taco."

"At three AM?!"

Pacey sighed, trying to be patient with her. "Yes, Sweetheart, at three in the morning."

"But, it's cold… And you have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

Pacey had taken a few odd jobs around the marina in Florida, trying to make enough money to afford stuff for the baby. However, _saving the money_ was becoming more of a problem than he had first anticipated – and kids weren't cheap.

"I'll hurry, Jo."

"But Pacey-"

He quickly shook his head, "I really have to go… If I leave now, I might be able to get up to the taco stand on 5th Avenue in 10 minutes."

"They stay open all night?" she asked suspiciously.

"I guess I'll find out," he answered as he grabbed his jacket. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her forehead. "Bye Jo. I'll be back soon."

She merely nodded as he walked out the door.

Guilt began to settle in her stomach for making him feel like he had to get her a taco in the middle of the night… Then _anger_ at the reason WHY she felt like he had to go get her a taco in the middle of the night invaded her body.

"This isn't my fault you know!" she shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh I know," he murmured under his breath with a smirk. "You let me know every time you get the chance, Potter…"

He paused and thought about it for a moment. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

_A New Reality_

-Chapter Nine-

Joey's forehead rested firmly in the palm of her hand, as her elbow laid achingly against the old oak desk in front of her. She had a pencil in her mouth and an extra pen behind her ear. She was focusing intently on the mountain of papers in front of her, going from one page, to another, trying to figure out where to go next.

_AP English_, _European History_, and _Calculus_ were her primary focuses at the moment. Her other classes would have to wait until she could catch up on these larger assignments for the week. Between researching _Hawthorne_, writing about the three _Punic Wars_, and trying to understand the _Logarithmic_ _Theorem_, she was under more stress than any woman should be in her state.

It was hard enough dealing with the horrible side-effects of being pregnant, but she was also missing out on the delights of it too. The stress of school and working as a waitress was making it impossible to appreciate her baby's first movements (and it was a very active baby too). Or even just to acknowledge the glory in what her body was doing – growing a human life.

Pacey was enjoying her pregnancy much more than she was. Often times, at night, she would catch him talking to the baby, telling it stories about his past and dreams for the future. She sometimes wondered if he knew she was still awake and listening when he would do that. But she was too afraid to ask, for fear it would interrupt whatever bond he seemed to have created with this life inside her.

Overall, she tried to ignore the fact that she was going to be a mother. More or less, she looked at herself as an incubator. Because to acknowledge anything more of her situation, would mean she would have to deal with the horrifying consequences of her actions. Consequences she was already dealing with, but was scared of the final product.

She wore large shirts and loose sweats, trying to hide her indiscretion with Pacey. The _less_ looks she got from the locals, the better.

However, to her surprise, they didn't glare or snicker at her, as they had with Bessie in Capeside. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They smiled and tried to help her as she walked through town. Pacey had even managed to make a good name for himself, working for different people in town to help raise money for the baby.

No matter what, her baby was coming. It was just a matter of months now. The longer she stared down at the mountain of papers in front of her, the quicker she realized her biggest fear was going to come true. She couldn't deny it much longer.

"Miss Potter?" an older man with white hair and a gentle face asked politely to her side. "Are you okay?"

Joey looked up from her book and took the pencil out of her mouth. "Yes… _sorry_. Is the library closing now?"

He smiled and nodded. "But I can stay longer if you'd like."

"No, no. That's fine," she answered with an appreciative smile, quickly gathering her stuff. "I need to go anyways."

"Are you sure?" he answered kindly, "because you really look like you're busy."

"I'm sure," she replied with a genuine smile. "But thanks anyways."

She quickly stuffed as much as she could into her tote, before gathering the rest in her arms. She stood up rather quickly and suddenly felt light headed. The old man took notice.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss?"

Joey closed her eyes briefly, trying to regain her balance, before she answered. "Yes, I'm just tired. That's all."

"Well, promise me that you'll get some sleep soon."

Joey paused and admired the old man's glistening eyes. "I will… thanks."

He nodded and easily helped her out the door. As soon as she made her first few steps on the pavement, she realized how dark it was. Twilight had snuck up on her yet again and she still needed to get something to eat.

She walked carefully, yet swiftly through the wet streets, hugging her tote bag tightly. Her protruding tummy was making her waddle more than she'd like to admit; at times, even making her feel unbalanced.

The mist in the air clung to her face and neck – making her feel even more light-headed than before. She was definitely going to have to make more time to eat on a regular basis. One to two meals a day was not working anymore.

"Potter? Hey! Where've you been?" Pacey greeted her at the boat, taking the books and papers from her arms.

"Studying again?" he snickered innocently, looking through her papers.

"In fact I was," she answered indignantly with a glare. "Something I'm sure _you_ wouldn't know anything about."

Pacey's grin slowly disappeared and he retreated back a few steps. "Easy Potter. I was just curious."

Joey's face softened a bit, "I know… and I'm sorry Pace… I'm just tired… I think I'm going to grab something to eat and then lay down for awhile."

"Woa, wait up before you do," he stopped her with goofy grin on his face. "I want to show you something first."

He helped her to the bed and had her sit down.

"What is it, Witter?" she mumbled slightly annoyed, her eyes following him to the storage closet in the back of the boat. "I'm not really in the mood for surprises."

Pacey scrambled in the closet for a few seconds before he turned around with a large smile. "Close your eyes, Jo."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes," he urged, impatiently.

She sighed before doing so and could hear the rattling of plastic bags in the background. She didn't have much of a chance to contemplate the noise, when she felt something soft and furry in her lap, under her hands.

"Open your eyes, Jo," he exclaimed with a grin, kneeling in front of her.

She opened her eyes to find one of the largest russet teddy bears she had ever seen in her life. Its body was as large as her stomach and there was a light emerald bow tied around its neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked eagerly, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow, Pacey!" she stuttered in surprise, examining the large bear in awe. "This… this is… _amazing_."

"It's for the baby," he began hastily. "I saw it today while I was working with Nielson on the boat and had to get it. I didn't want to get a color for gender, since we still don't know what it is yet, so I got the one with the green ribbon instead. Do you think the baby will like it?"

Joey wasn't sure what had made her throat so lumpy: the fact that he had bought their baby the most beautiful teddy bear she had ever seen in her life - or the stupid grin that was plastered to his face at the joy of buying their baby its first toy.

"It's perfect," she choked out, unable to contain her emotion any longer.

'_Damn those tears,' _she thought to herself as they flowed freely without her control._ 'Damn them!'_

She was getting ready to stand up and compose herself when he stopped her again.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet."

"What?"

"I bought some more stuff today," he replied, now handing her a couple plastic bags.

"But Pacey, I thought we were going to wait-"

"-I know, I know…" he interrupted apologetically, "But I saw the baby store and just couldn't resist."

He studied her face, an image of scattered emotions, and was suddenly worried. "You're not mad that I bought this stuff, are you?"

She quickly shook her head, wiping away her tears, "No! Not at all… I just wasn't expecting this. That's all."

"Well, the lady in the store helped me pick out some clothes for the baby to sleep in," he explained as he grabbed a stack of tiny clothing from the bag.

She picked up the sleeper on top, examining the small golden boats and fish printed on the soft material. She gazed at Pacey. A new set of tears building in her eyes as she saw the joy on his face and the bright sparkle in his eyes; the sparkle he gets on rare occasions when he is truly content in life. The same sparkle he had the first night they made love.

"Do you think they'll work?" he asked after a few seconds of waiting. "Because I think they look a little small..."

All Joey could do was shake her no, since her voice had completely failed her this time.

Pacey seemed to understand and got up from in front of her to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. She nuzzled in, under his neck, and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Pace," she murmured on a sniffle.

"Anytime, Potter," he chuckled, stroking her arm for comfort.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The early morning light was creating a haze in the small cabin and he was having trouble remembering where he was at. He sat up on the bed and shoved the blanket down off his body. That definitely wasn't there when he had fallen asleep.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Joey's peaceful breaths and steady heartbeat as she slept soundly in his arms. He remembered kissing her forehead and then drifting off to sleep, thinking about how amazing she was.

But this morning was definitely different somehow. Firstly, Joey wasn't in bed with him as he had expected. And second of all, the cabin was much cleaner now than it was when he had fallen asleep.

He looked around the cabin, still deep in thought, as he spotted Joey sitting awkwardly at the table. She had a book underneath her, with her arms folded underneath her head. He realized she must have fallen asleep while reading it.

He gingerly got up to go check on her. He gently kissed her cheek and glanced down at the book she was reading. He recognized it immediately: "_What to Expect When You're Expecting_."

It was the book he had bought yesterday at the baby store. She must have found it in the bags last night while she was cleaning.

The book was opened to a page displaying what to expect during the seventh month of pregnancy. He knew that's about how far along she was and knew she must have been studying it.

He gently moved her long tresses away from her neck and began to rub her back.

"Jo," he said softly. "Why don't you go lay down."

She stayed still, her breathing the same. She must not have heard him.

"Potter," he urged a little louder. "You need to go lie down. It looks like you were up all night."

Again, no answer.

He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it tenderly.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

A frown spread across his face when she didn't acknowledge him.

"Joey, wake up," he said louder, shaking her a little more firmly.

"Potter… Are you okay?"

Nothing.

Panic spread through his gut as he studied her lethargic form. Her face was pale and her body was too limp for her to be sleeping. He quickly realized something was wrong – _deadly wrong_ – and he had to get her help.

He gathered her in his arms, his adrenaline coursing madly through his veins, as he tried his best not to panic.

"Pacey?" she slurred as if she were intoxicated, barely lifting her head from his shoulder. "What's… goin'onnnn?"

"I'm taking you to a doctor," he answered, carrying her through the small boat.

"B-but, I'm fine," she protested, trying to keep her eyes open.

Obviously she wasn't.

He didn't argue with her. He didn't even respond to her protests. One look at her and anyone could tell she was sick – _really sick_. In fact, she hadn't looked well in the past few weeks.

He began to feel guilty for not saying something before. What if she _was_ really sick? What if this was a life or death situation? What about their baby?

He inwardly shuddered at the possibilities and picked up his pace as he carried her through the streets.

He had to get her to a hospital. She had to get help. He just hoped he wasn't too late…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter Ten-**

"Hang on, Jo," he murmured softly as they reached the entrance to the small emergency room. She had started to shiver, half way down the road, with her teeth chattering fiercely. This only seemed to invigorate him more as he carried her in his arms to the nearest hospital. The paleness of her features and the way she came to and from consciousness made him fear the worst.

"Can I help you?" a nurse stopped him as he walked through the hallway, trying to find a doctor.

"It's my girlfriend," he explained with a dry mouth, looking down at her frail body. "Something's wrong with her and… and…" his voice cracked, "and our baby."

A female doctor with auburn hair immediately took notice of Pacey and rushed to their side. "Right in here, follow me."

Pacey obliged, laying Joey easily on the exam table.

"P-Pacey?" she stuttered disoriented, turning her head from side to side.

He took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "It's okay, Jo. Everything is going to be fine now."

He caressed her forehead and up through her hair as he tried to calm her.

"What happened?" the doctor questioned immediately, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Joey's arm.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I woke up and she was unresponsive – just like this."

The doctor sighed, swiftly feeling her forehead, before turning towards the nurse. "I need her temperature, she feels like she's burning up."

The nurse nodded and quickly grabbed the thermometer.

"Is she…" he stopped, glancing at the swell of her stomach. "Are _they_ going to be… okay?" he choked, fear evident in his blue eyes.

"We're going to do everything we can," the doctor answered in an even tone, writing down the readings from the blood pressure machine.

"Her temp is 104.8," the nurse interrupted, reaching around Pacey to take the thermometer out of Joey's mouth.

"Way too high," the doctor muttered, quickly turning to Pacey. "How far along is she?"

"Uh… Around seven months, I think…"

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Do you know how many weeks she is exactly?"

He shook his head, "No… not _exactly_."

"When is she due?"

"Um… In mid March or April."

The doctor sighed at his vague responses. Automatically she assumed he was one of _those_ kinds of expecting fathers - only proactive in the pregnancy when he had to be.

"Well let's see if you can answer me _this_ question," she stated condescending. "When was her last appointment with an Ob-gyn?"

Pacey hesitated, starting to feel irritated with the doctor's unspoken accusations. He bit back the urge to lose his temper, feeling that Joey and his unborn child's life were much more important, and decided that honesty was the best policy.

"Look, Joey hasn't had a check up yet. This whole baby thing happened very unexpectedly for the both of us and we're trying very hard to get by. I've barely had time to keep a roof over our heads much less _think_ about making Joey see a doctor when she's convinced she doesn't have to. So before you make anymore judgments about the kind of parents we are, maybe you should take into consideration the fact that we're doing this _alone_. Our families are in another state, I'm barely graduating high school, and Joey's going to have a baby in a few more months."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him, "And how old are the two of you?"

Pacey groaned and briefly closed his eyes, trying very hard to bite back the acid he felt developing on his tongue. He opened his mouth and prayed it wouldn't be bad. "_Seventeen_ and before you give me that look, I really don't want to see it. I understand that we are too young to be in this situation, but we're dealing with it."

The doctor turned back to Joey, mumbling something about "teenagers" and "making mistakes."

That did it. She had gone too far.

"Did you just say that our baby is a _mistake_?" he questioned crossly. Before she had a chance to respond, Pacey continued. "Our baby is _not_ a mistake and very far from it in fact. How can the most wonderful woman to ever grace my existence, bless me with her love, _and_ a child, be a mistake?"

The doctor sighed, refusing to apologize for her lack of professionalism (or bedside manner for that matter) and decided to get rid of the tension instead. "Sir, I need you should step out of the room while we get her out of these clothes and start an IV."

"I can stay," he answered determinedly.

"That would not be in the best interest of your child."

Pacey glared at her, before stealing a glance down at Joey. Her grave condition brought him back to reality. Her skin was turning a strange hue of grey and her breathing wasn't as easy as it was before. He didn't want to leave her, but at the same time, she needed help. He would do anything to save her. Even if it meant getting away from her.

He leaned down to kiss the soft flesh under her eye, whispering, "I'll be right back, Sweetheart." He gently caressed her cheek before turning to leave the room.

He groaned as he closed the door behind him and stood with his back pressed against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He was a man of action and very little patience. Being told that all he could do was stand in the hallway and wait, was an unadulterated torture. The need to know _exactly_ what was wrong with her had completely consumed him. At least if he knew _what_ was wrong, he could fix it. And if he couldn't fix it – which he doubted he could – then he would find someone one who could.

But _this_… this demonic purgatory was unnecessary and definitely unwanted.

He heard Joey's yelp in the other room and couldn't stop himself from trying to open the door. He twisted and turned the knob in every direction, but it wouldn't budge. Panicked, he pushed up against it with his shoulder, but to no avail. The door just wouldn't move.

What kind of hospital was this? What kind of doctor traps their patients in a room with a lock and key? What if there was an emergency and more doctors needed to go in to save her life? Images from the _Frankenstein_ movie flashed through his mind, fueling his desire to break down the door. He entertained that thought enough to get the attention of a woman crossing his path.

She had ginger hair and a soft face. She was writing on a clipboard when she saw what he was trying to do.

"Sir! Sir! What are you doing?" she shouted, disgruntled, putting her hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

"What am _I_ trying to do?!" he spat sarcastically. "I think the better question is 'what are _you_ people trying to do?!'"

"Excuse me?"

"My girlfriend is in that room, _dying _for all I know, and you've locked her up so I can't get in to see if she's okay."

She took a moment to study his features – the panic in his blue eyes and the horror that stretched across his face was very genuine. He was clearly young and scared, not knowing what was going on in the other room. She tried to sympathize with him.

"It's going to be okay, just calm down. I'll go in and see what's going on."

Pacey sighed in frustration as she took the keys from her pocket, trying to find the right one. She just wasn't getting them fast enough to satisfy the burning in his stomach.

When she finally opened the door, he closed in on her. "Will you let me see her?"

"Just give me a minute," she assured him, closing the door behind her.

He heard the voices in the other room and pressed his ear close to the door so he could listen. The woman who had just walked in asked what was going on.

"She's very dehydrated and her lungs are slowly filling up. She has an early case of pneumonia. We're starting her on an IV and hooking her up to a baby heart monitor. I'm going to have a few tests run to see if the baby's okay."

The woman muttered something he couldn't quite make out, although he distinctly heard Joey's name and it being 'familiar'.

Just as he was straining to listen further, the door opened rather abruptly, nearly making him fall to the ground. He caught himself just in time.

The woman with gentle eyes spoke softly. "You're Pacey, aren't you?"

He gaped at her for a moment, knowing for a fact that he hadn't said his name. Maybe Joey had mentioned it in the other room.

"Did Joey ask about me? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

She smiled reassuringly, "Take a breath, Pacey. We've got everything under control. You can go in and see her now if you'd like."

Pacey didn't waste another second and tried to get past her, but she stopped him with a light touch against his chest.

"But you didn't answer my question," she said incredulously. "Is your name _Pacey_?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious," she answered honestly. "I've met Joey once before and she mentioned you. Even showed me the beautiful ring you gave her. Our acquaintance, ironically, had a lot to do with you and your situation right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am _I_ supposed to know you?"

"No," she laughed, studying the confusion on his face. "I'm Megan Franzen. I met Joey the day she found out she was expecting."

"Oh…"

"I suggested that she come in to see me, but I assume she found another doctor."

He looked down. They really did screw up this whole 'seeing a doctor' thing. "We were going to… _eventually_."

"No, I understand," she spoke light-heartedly. "It's just nice to finally meet you… Although I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Pacey relaxed slightly. Finally someone who wasn't going to lecture him about 'responsibility' and 'being too young to be in this situation'. He had been dreading those lectures for so long now, that he hadn't even gotten around to telling his parents the news. He intended to do it much sooner, it's just that, every time he would get the nerve to pick up the phone, the words… they just wouldn't come. Mainly because of the fact he couldn't stand to hear how badly he had messed up this time.

"Pacey?" Joey slurred, making his heart stop.

Megan smiled at him, stepping out of his way. "Go ahead."

Pacey nodded in appreciation and was at her side in an instant.

"Pacey, what's wrong?" she asked thickly. "Is the b-baby okay?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips before answering, "Everything is going to be fine, Potter. You just rest."

"I'm so… so… s-sorry," she fought to say through her tears. "I didn't know."

"Shh, Jo. Don't say that. You did nothing wrong. You're just a little sick right now, but you'll be fine."

"I'm scared," she whispered, showing her complete vulnerability. "I don't want to lose the baby, Pace."

He smiled, touching her cheek, wanting to make her pain go away. "You won't lose the baby, Jo. Just relax. It's going to be okay."

"Pacey?" she breathed, anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me."

He kissed her forehead, whispering, "Never. Now try to close your eyes."

She smiled slightly and did as she was told for once in her life. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Pacey sitting right there by her side.

He watched as the doctor came in and out, all night long, running tests and checking to make sure she was okay. He was exhausted, but fear of the unknown kept him awake for over 30 hours. Eventually, his body gave in, and he succumbed to the sleep that surrounded him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pacey…"

He heard the voice but refused to acknowledge it. He was happy in the darkness, the plainness of his thoughts around him. He didn't want to do anything to make him feel anything, whether it be good or bad.

"Pacey… wake up."

He felt something warm and soft squeeze his hand. The velvet of her touch sent something light and feathery dancing in his stomach. It was a peculiar feeling that made him happy and nervous at the same time.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, he opened his eyes, finally remembering who he was, where he was at, and why he had the butterflies in his stomach.

"Nice to see you awake," she murmured with a mischievous grin, sitting up in bed. Her face was radiant. The gentle rose color of her cheeks had come back, replacing the awful grey he had last remembered. Although she was still hooked up to an IV, and some kind of heart monitor, she looked beautiful.

"How long have I been out?" he asked sleepily, sitting up slowly. Every muscle in his body was aching and tense from sleeping in such an uncomfortable chair.

"I'm not sure. I've only been awake off and on for a few hours now."

Pacey smiled, moving to sit on the edge of her bed so he could look at her better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I've felt in a long time," she beamed. "My throat is a little scratchy and I'm tired, but other than that, I can honestly say that I'm feeling good."

He noticed her hand rubbing circles over her baby bump and reached down to place his hand over hers.

"And the baby?"

Joey blushed, "Good. In fact, that's why I woke you up. They're sending in a technician to do a sonogram so we can see our baby."

His heart jumped, "Really?"

She nodded, "Is it odd to say that I'm scared?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm kind of scared too."

She slowly reached for his hand and entwined it with her own. "Well then maybe we can be scared together?"

He smiled, cupping her chin, and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck with enthusiasm, pulling him down to her.

"Eh-hem," the male technician coughed, moving the machine to Joey's side of the bed. "Sorry to interrupt, but I heard that a couple of anxious people want to meet a very special baby."

Pacey begrudgingly backed away, but not before placing several soft kisses across her nose and cheeks.

Joey blushed and turned to the kind man, "Yes, that would be us."

Pacey took his seat beside her, still holding her hand securely, as the technician prepared the machine.

"I'll just have you lie back for me, Miss Potter."

She did as she was told and he lifted her gown to expose her bare tummy.

"This is going to be a bit cold."

She nodded and looked at Pacey as he spread the clear goo across her stomach. He winked at her and squeezed her hand for reassurance before turning his attention to the screen that would show them the life he had helped create.

With little time, the technician was moving the wand across her bump very steadily, creating a multitude of shadows on the screen. Within seconds, a small but very distinct image appeared on the screen.

"There we go," the man smiled, pointing to the curve on the monitor. "There's your baby's head. You can see that it's developing quite nicely."

Pacey barely noticed the tingling in his arm from Joey's tight grip on his hand. He was too enveloped in the image on the screen to care about losing an arm.

"It moved," Joey gasped, looking down at her stomach in awe, and then back at the screen. "I saw it move!"

"It's a feisty little one," the technician agreed. "And if we could just get the baby to move a little further to the right, we could see the gender. Do you two have a preference?"

Pacey held his breath. He hadn't really thought about what the baby would be. Sure, he had his 'what if it was a girl' or 'what if it was a boy' moments, but he never really considered a preference. He turned to Joey to get her take on the question, but Joey couldn't answer.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued to look between the screen and her stomach in amazement. It appeared that reality was finally hitting her. She was going to be a mom.

"I –uh… I don't know," Pacey stuttered, surprised by how hard it was to use his voice. Seeing their baby was affecting him more than he'd like to admit.

"Ahh, there we go," the technician replied, turning his attention back to the screen. "Would you like to know your baby's gender?"

Pacey looked at Joey, unable to answer.

Joey simply nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be parents to a feisty baby girl."

"A girl?" Joey replied, smiling.

"Yep," he answered. "It's not 100 percent certain, but from this angle, she's definitely a girl."

"Pacey, we're going to have a little girl," she gushed.

Pacey couldn't answer. For some reason, this information wasn't processing like it should. He suddenly felt scared. A _girl_. This was different than having a sister… This was a _daughter_, with hormones, and heaven forbid – beauty like her mother. He shuddered at this thought. His little girl had a very good chance of having her mother's perfect hair, brown eyes, and pouty lip. She was going to be an angel. And like most beauties in this world, she was going to attract _boys_.

Surprisingly, he suddenly felt angry. Boys. Boys were animals. He knew very well what guys were capable of – seeing as though he was one of them – and there was no way in hell was she ever going to find out what they do. No, he was going to have to hide her. Yes, that's what he would could do. He would hide her. Joey wouldn't mind, would she?

"Pacey?" Joey asked, after a while, her eyes still glistening in awe.

"Yeah?" he swallowed hard.

"Are you happy about this?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you're going to be sick."

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, just give me a minute."

The technician's grin widened as he looked at Pacey. "I understand what you're feeling kid – and I would be lying if I said it gets better. I have three girls of my own. My oldest is a teenager now."

Pacey's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she's a handful, and don't get me started on the little punk she's dating…"

"Punk?" Pacey asked with wide eyes, temporarily forgetting that he could just as easily be seen as a 'little punk' too, to Joey's father.

"Oh yeah… He's in a rock band and Bailey thinks the sun rises and sets with his voice and guitar."

Joey rolled her eyes, finally understanding what was bothering her boyfriend. Pacey was naturally protective of the women in his life… but a daughter? She knew that protectiveness probably multiplied by the millions the moment he realized their baby was a girl.

"Yeah, but I still like to keep my ol' 32 hanging above the door when he comes to pick her up," he grinned. "You know, just a little reminder…"

Pacey seemed genuinely interested in the man's theory, "Does it work?"

Before he could answer, Joey chimed in. "I don't think so, Pacey…"

He stared at her as if she had just sprouted off a list of profanities.

"Oh don't give me that look," she teased, scornfully. "You know very well that Bessie may murder you for this-" she gestured to her stomach "-long before you even have the chance to purchase such a meaningless piece of scrap metal."

Pacey felt the world start to spin again as he smiled down at her. "I guess you're right… I'm not really one to make threats at this point, am I?"

"No, you're not," she smiled.

The technician got up and turned off the machine. "Eh, give it a few years. It'll be awhile before you'll be hanging guns over your doorway. Enjoy it while their little. My five year old Kinsey still loves for her dad to rock her to sleep at night. But what she doesn't know is how much her father enjoys doing that too. And Lizzy is 'too old' for her ol' man to do that anymore. She looks up to her big sister too much."

"Sounds like you have a handful," Joey mused.

"Oh I do," he agreed with a slight snigger. "And I love every minute of it too. Congrats you two. You'll make wonderful parents."

"Thanks man," Pacey replied, watching as the technician disappeared behind the door. He then turned to Joey with an impish grin. "So about that 32 gauge shotgun…"

Joey's eyes got wide as she hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Pacey!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks so much for the overwhelming support with this story! I can never state enough how much your reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. mean to me! I hope to have the next update for "Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever" posted either tonight or tomorrow sometime. I'm going to try and get back on a schedule with updates so I don't leave you guys hanging for so long anymore, so look for updates at least once a week on one of my stories. Again, thanks for reading! You guys are amazing!_

_-Misty-_

**-Chapter Eleven-**

Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she looked up at the sky, one hand resting softly over the child nestled inside. She shivered once as a cool breeze filtered through the boat and she held onto her shawl more tightly.

A girl. A little girl. She was going to have a daughter. It was a scary concept, thinking about becoming a mother, but the fact that she was going to have a daughter brought an unexplained comfort to her body. Like now she felt as if she had a purpose in life that she hadn't considered before. No longer could she think of her baby as a mistake. No. Her child was a miracle and it would only be a few more weeks before she would get to see this baby who had changed her and Pacey's plans irrevocably.

She felt the boat shift on the water and heard his footsteps as he climbed onto the boat.

"Hey Potter," he grinned as she turned to look at him. "Look what I brought home."

"Money?" she teased, although secretly hoping it was true.

He shook his head, "Not until next week. But it should be a nice check with all the extra hours I've been putting in."

She smiled and watched as he discarded his coat and set a brown paper bag in front of her. The spicy aroma filled her senses and immediately, she knew what was inside. Her mouth began to water in anticipation…

"Mmm," she moaned with pleasure as she opened the brown paper bag to find her favorite brand of enchiladas inside.

"God I love that sound," he murmured next to her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have any chocolate and you'll be hearing plenty of those noises tonight."

"Is that a promise?" he teased, turning her away from her food so he could give her a proper kiss.

She accepted his lips with a brief peck, before turning to get back to her food. His needs could wait. She had more important things to consider. Namely, feeding his daughter.

"Oh I see how it is," he bantered, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. "You take my food, you take my money, and I don't get even the simplest kiss in return."

"I kissed you," she challenged, settling on the couch with the food in her hand.

"Ha! My _grandmother_ gives better kisses than that."

Joey winced, "Thanks for the image, Witter… Appreciate that…"

"No really," he continued, ignoring her last statement. "They have names for women like you-"

"-And if you ever call me one of those names, Witter, you'll be in a world of misery where _death_ would never look so good."

"You wouldn't…" he mocked, moving close to her with confidence.

"Just try me Pace…"

"You'd never hurt me," he stated with arrogance, sitting close to her, and wrapping an arm around her.

She glared at him. "And how can you be so confident?"

"Because our daughter needs a father."

"Pshht," she laughed. "If that's all you think that's saving you, you can think again! _Any_ man could be a father to our daughter…"

He raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking hurt, "Really?"

Immediately, Joey saw her mistake as the bright sparkle in his baby blues disappeared and a mask of insecurities showed through.

"No, no, no, Pace…" she answered quickly, taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I was just teasing."

"I know Jo, but it's true. Any other man could be a father to my baby…" Joey shook her head, but he continued. "You know, any other man would probably be a _better_ father to her than I could be. I'm a screw up. I'll probably end up dropping her or forgetting to feed her or something. Not to mention when she's older…"

"Pacey, stop it!" she pleaded. "You know that's not true! It was a joke… I shouldn't have said that."

She quickly grabbed his hands and placed them on her protruding stomach. "She loves you, Pacey. No one else could love her like you do. She needs _you_ as her father and no one else."

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his child. She could tell her words still weren't sinking in.

"You have to promise me something."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"It's not going to be easy when we go back to Capeside. The comments aren't going to be pleasant… I should know…" She thought of Bessie. "But no matter what happens, you'll be a father to our little girl. No matter what the others say about how young we are-"

"-Or what a screw up I am," he quickly added.

"No matter what," she said firmly, "you have to promise me that you'll be there for her. She doesn't just need a father… she needs _you_."

"I told you a long time ago I wasn't going anywhere, Potter. And I'm not."

"You promise?" she pushed.

"Yes, Jo. I promise."

She smiled and relaxed in Pacey's arms as he continued to stroke her stomach, slowly letting it glide to her side above the hip, and over to her arm. Another sensation was beginning to take over and Pacey never looked so appetizing.

"Good," she purred unexpectedly.

He raised his eyebrow, recognizing that look in her eye. She stopped his hand from stroking her arm and moved to straddle his legs. She smiled wickedly at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Potter…" he asked, a smile curling his lips, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe…" she said shyly, biting her lip, and looking down. "Is it working?"

He grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, then moved his thumb to trace the outline of her lips. "Very much so…"

His sensual caress on her lips was her undoing. She eagerly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as he let his hands drift up and down her back, enjoying the affection she was showing him.

"I missed you today," she exclaimed between kisses.

Pacey was too focused on his task at hand – specifically, nipping at her ear – to answer. A throaty grunt was all she could get in response. This irritated her until his hands began to work under her shirt, gently teasing her warm skin with his fingertips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations his touch was providing. She was in a blur of lust and desire when it hit her – or rather _jolted_ her.

"Ow!" she tensed unexpectedly, making Pacey stop.

"What? What'd I do?" he murmured frantically, coming out of his haze.

She couldn't breathe and reached for her lower stomach.

Pacey watched her for a few seconds in mild curiosity before it finally registered. He looked from the pained contortion on her face, down to where her hand gripped madly at the pain in her body. He stopped breathing too.

"Oh god…" his voice cracked, as he tried to get out from under her. His mind was racing so fast he could hardly keep up. "Breathe Joey, breathe!"

She opened her eyes and the look she gave him made him shrink back against the couch.

"I AM breathing Pace… That's the problem!"

She winced and closed her eyes again, succumbing to the pain.

He didn't say anymore until her face returned to it's normal color.

"Are you okay?" he asked weakly, suddenly afraid of her; afraid of what her body was capable of in that moment.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "I think so."

"So will you let me up so I can take you to the hospital?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Megan Franzen had come in immediately to examine Joey. She hadn't had one of those pains again, since the first one, but it was painful enough that she didn't argue with Pacey when he told her they were going to the ER.

"Alright Joey, how are you feeling?" she asked, once the intrusive exam was over with.

"Hungry," she mumbled honestly.

Megan chuckled, "Well, I think it would be okay if you stopped by the cafeteria on your way out. I'm sure Pacey wouldn't mind."

Pacey nodded, "Yeah, that's no problem… But she's not having the baby?"

Megan shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Braxton Hicks. Sorry Joey."

Joey actually looked relieved. "So that shouldn't happen again until it's real, right?"

"No… Not exactly. You can get these contractions off and on until the big day."

"So how do I know if it's real?"

"Well, if they happen more than 5 times a day, I want to see you. Alright? Otherwise, you're just gonna have to work through it."

Joey groaned, "Ugh… Just what I wanted to hear..."

"Just a little longer, Joey, and then you'll have your little girl."

"You promise?"

Megan smiled, "Yes. Now you two better get going to the cafeteria before it closes."

Joey nodded and reached for her clothes as Megan left to give them privacy.

While Pacey waited by the door so Joey could grab some food to go, an interesting conversation found his ears.

"_I dunno Nickels… I need the extra space for these sailors coming in. I'm sorry, but I just can't."_

"I'll pay double."

"_That hardly seems fair_…"

"Don't make me triple it."

"_Can't they go on to Bridge Port? Surely the storm will miss them there_."

"I want my men here when the storm hits and I want them at your hotel."

"_But I thought you booked up the Lariat too? Where will the incoming sailors stay? Chester doesn't have anywhere else for these latecomers to stay safe_."

"Well that's James's problem, now isn't it?"

Pacey turned sharply when Joey lightly touched his shoulder. "Pace, are you ready?"

He nodded and escorted her out of the hospital. He put his arm around Joey as they walked and couldn't seem to kick the conversation he had overheard.

He knew all about the storm coming in, his boss had told him all about it, but he didn't think it would be anything to worry about. However, listening to that man try to book up the only two hotels that were in this small Podunk town, told him he was underestimating this storm.

He knew how these large fishing outfits worked when they were playing dirty with other companies. They'd fill up the places on shore where sailors could find last-minute shelter, forcing them to go back to the only place they could - their boats – which was pure suicide with the right storm.

"Well you're awfully quiet for what just happened," Joey teased, when they reached the _True Love_.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well I hope you can clear it to get some sleep tonight. You have to work tomorrow."

Pacey nodded. Sleep was not something he could do at this point.

"I'm gonna check a couple things on the boat, I'll be right back."

Everything appeared secure at first glance. They had been through several storms on this boat. Some scarier than others, but the _True Love_ held up nicely. He had no doubt that she would survive a hundred more storms. It's just he had a family to consider now. And with Joey having these fake contractions, he felt the urge to reconsider how safe their boat was.

"Pace? What are you doing?" Joey asked, stepping up to check on him.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, going back down to her side. "Let's go to bed."

Joey nodded and followed him to bed. She snuggled in to his side as best she could at this far along in her pregnancy. Pacey put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of lavender and hairspray.

"Goodnight, Jo."

"Night Pace," she yawned.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
